This invention relates to a container and, more particularly, to a dispensing container for selectively dispensing flowable material for use.
Dispensing containers are known for holding flowable materials for discharge, such as bath products, shampoos and soaps. Such containers typically have a base for supporting the container and an opening for discharging flowable material from an inner cavity of the container. A cap usually secures the container during periods of non-use.
Typically, these containers are used in the shower or bathrooms. They must be supported on slippery wet surfaces. Also, if the containers are constructed so that water may seep into and collect in crevices or cavities of the container,, mildew and other bacteria may be allowed to grow and contaminate the container thus affecting the hygiene of the product.